


I'm Gonna Tell Everyone!

by D (Crazyrat909)



Series: Doki Doki AU (Alternate Universe) [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Octopi & Squid, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrat909/pseuds/D
Summary: "We all have our little secrets ok? I’m sure you’d be pretty upset if someone let YOUR little secret slip to the entire class wouldn’t you?"-Yuri NakamuraFollowing the events of Scars, Natsuki decides to text Yuri about what she saw in the bathroom that Friday afternoon. But when Natsuki hits a nerve with Yuri, all Hell breaks loose. Will she be able to save her friend from herself? Or will she destroy her reputation in the process?





	I'm Gonna Tell Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the short length of this one, (feels like I'm saying this more and more these days...) but I promise that a big payoff is coming in the near future. After getting out of my post work blues / serious holiday vegging, I'm working on DDAU full time until January! So without further ado, Happy Holidays one and all, and let's get right into it!
> 
> -D

**I’m Gonna Tell Everyone!**

 

 

 

**MESSAGES                                                      Yuri                                                            EDIT**

 

_June 17 th, 2017, 17:43 _

yuri?

 

hey r u there?

 

yuri.

 

_June 17 th, 2017, 18:45_

**I apologize, I was reading and my phone was on silent. Who am I speaking to?**

 

it’s, natsuki, do you seriously not have my number lol?

 

**What is it?**

 

i think you already know...

 

_June 17 th, 2017, 19:00_

hey, u there?

 

**Look, I apologize for what you saw in the bathroom. I**

**understand that it may have looked a tad frightening, but I can assure**

**you that there is nothing wrong. I would kindly suggest that you**

**mind your own business instead of snooping into matters that**

**don’t concern you Natsuki.**

 

eff that! i normally dont care about what u do, but

what i saw yesterday wasnt scary, it was seriously

messed up!!!

 

**I’ll kindly ask you again to mind your own business.**

**What I do with my body does not concern you, and**

**if I were to tell someone about it, it wouldn’t be someone**

**who doesn’t even understand proper capitalization**

**or grammar.**

 

i know you don’t wanna talk about it, like

i wouldnt either, but I really think you need to talk to someone,

even if it has to be me.

 

Listen, dont start talking shit ok? I’m literally

Just trying to help. I… don’t want you to get hurt or go to

the hospital. I’m gonna guess your doing it to yourself, so I

know you can stop if you wanted to, so…idk.

 

**I can’t just “stop if I wanted to” alright? Don’t**

**talk about shit you don’t understand. If you continue**

**to press this matter any further, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice**

**but to block you. I don’t want it to come to that, but if**

**you’re going to continue to pry into my personal life I**

**will have no qualms about cutting off connections with you.**

**I do not need you in my life, and if you’re going to continue to**

**harass me like this, than I am fully justified in ignoring you.**

Yuri, come on dude. I’m not harassing you, I’m just like…

 

I’m scared OK? Are you happy now? I’m scared of what you

could do to yourself. I know you don’t like me, I get it, but

I care about you A lot. I don’t want you to die because you cut too

deep or something like that. Please Yuri.

 

Hello?

 

Yuri please say something…

 

**Please mind your own business, this**

**conversation is over. I’ll see you next week.**

 

Yuri…

 

Yuri come on dude, please I just wanna help.

 

Yuri please I dont want you to get hurt.

_June 17 th, 2017, 20:21_

Yuri?

 

Yuri, I know you didn’t block me, come on…

 

OK you know what? If your gonna keep ignoring me

I think I’m gonna have to tell your parents. I don’t

know what else to do. I’m really worried about you…

 

**Oh, you’re going to tell my parents huh?**

**Listen you stupid cunt, two can play at this game.**

 

Holy shit Yuri! I’m just trying to help…

 

**We all have our little secrets ok? I’m sure**

**you’d be pretty upset if someone let YOUR little secret**

**slip to the entire class wouldn’t you?**

 Yuri…

 

What do you mean? People already know I read manga…

 

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**That’s not what I’m talking about punching bag.**

**You thought that you could hide your bruises from me? You**

**really are as stupid as you make yourself out to be.**

what do you mean…

Yuri please don’t tell anyone.

 

Please, don’t

 

I won’t tell anyone about you ok?

 

just don’t tell anyone about papa, please.

 

i just wanna help, please im sorry…

 

please don’t.

 

**That’s what I thought. Mind your own business you**

**little twat.**

**If I find out you told anyone, if you even think about it,**

**I will fuck your world in half, understand me?**

 

Ok I wont! Please stop!

**Fuck off.**

Yuri I’m sorry, just please be safe…

_Not Delivered_

 

Yuri…

_Not Delivered_

 

 

 **MESSAGES** **Mon(IKA)** **EDIT**

 

**Okay ttyl!**

 

Bye Mon IKA! XD

 

Stop calling me that haha!

 

  _Today 04:23_

Monika… I need to talk to you asap, idk who else to turn to…

 

_Today 05:37_

**Hey, I just woke up. What’s up?**

Can you keep a secret? Seriously.

 

**It depends.**

NO! Seriously you can’t tell anyone!

 

**I guess… what is it?**

 

Its about Yuri…

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and I'll be posting more in the future! Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> -D


End file.
